


Day 7 Premium

by VsaFic



Series: Day 7 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (please let that be a tag), Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gemitals, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, weird alien junk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VsaFic/pseuds/VsaFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the scenes from Day 7 that don't fall under the T Rating. (Will keep updating as more of those appear). </p><p>Currently on version: 1.0</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 Premium

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror FF link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11437604/1/Day-7-Premium
> 
> I promised when I started Day 7 that the "fade to black" scenes would have continuations and I'd write and post those eventually and HERE IS MY REALM OF SIN. 
> 
> First fade to black there is is the steamy scene in Sunday night (there's actually two of those in Sunday night and this is the first). Day 7 is basically me experimenting with a lot of different types of writing and hoping they don't suck, and here's the "porn" part of those attempts.  
> Anyway, I have strayed from the path of salvation. The theoretics of gem sex will later be explained in further detail, I am sure, to -further- stray from the path of salvation.  
> Gemitals are, btw, basically geodes that glow when the gem is horny and have a jewel for a clit. Tumblr is quite creative I tell ya

 It happens fast and rough, but it’s not like Pearl didn’t expect it to. She’s pinned against the water, it’s cold, she’s soaked, her hair is unkempt, but the cry of her geode overrules all. It’s glowing intensely, so bad the light can be seen through her shorts. She didnt’ expect to grow so eager so fast. What she did expect, though, was Amethyst pinning her and not letting her ease herself, then teasing mercilessly. Of course she couldn’t give her a break.

 Her toes curl in need as her mate dots kisses all over her form—against her gemstone, the skin of her neck, between her tiny breasts. She wants to flash the clothes off, but Amethyst won’t let her, arguing she wants to peel the dressings off herself, that she doesn’t get to see her naked enough since Opal and she wants to enjoy every second— blah, blah, Pearl can barely think straight while everything’s so _hot_ the water below her gives her chills, like it would to someone with a fever.

 Their bodies press together and she unintentionally humps against Amethyst’s belly, seeking relief, and of course she’s denied it, and of course _then_ her partner smiles devilishly and begins to rub her gem, sending shivers up her spine— pleasurable ones, but still torturous. “Hnng.”

 “ _Need it so bad already,_ ” she hears Amethyst say, and she doesn’t know if she’s talking about _her_ or about _herself_ — because the lilac glow of Amethyst’s own geode is already lighting up the room— or about both of them and their impatience. Her hands are released; the purple one slides her top off, kneading the creamy skin underneath.

 “ _Gods damn it…_ ”

 “Yeah, same.”

 And _then_ those full lips press against her belly, leaving a searing kiss, trailing up, pressing against her sternum, suckling on a hardened nipple, and she _whines_ in need, her shorts already so uncomfortably wet, and not just in the butt that’s touching the water. She pulls on Amethyst’s hair, demanding her need be sated silently.

 Plump fingers rub right over her aching opening through the fabric, and her breath is cut short, hips rolling to deepen the friction. _Not enough…_

“Stop it with the teasing already…” she nags, another complaint escaping her throat after the attention stops and those fingers leave and she’s left all hot and bothered again.

 “Really I’d just do it even worse because you nag me,” Amethyst whispers right to her ear, making her squirm. “But I need it so bad myself I’m gonna have mercy with you.”

 An awkward chuckle forces its way out. “Thanks for being so considerate, Ame.”

 And her teeth bite on her thin, lower lip as she observes her lover peel her shorts down with her mouth, finally exposing her eager glow to the world. She’d do a perfect split right then and there just to make sure Amethyst got down to work.

 Fortunately, she doesn’t have to beg. It’s just a matter of her gently spreading herself apart to get the job done. The purple gem arranges herself in front of her aroused geode, and a thumb lazily flicks on the shiny pearl just on top.

 She hisses. _Gods, it’s so good._ Her back arches involuntarily, her thighs spasm. Seriously, _when_ was the last time they did this? _Did_ they do it as Opal? She can’t even properly recall because the sensation is so distracting.

 “Your face is at its best like this,” Amethyst says, slowly but steadily increasing the speed on her thumb; waves ripple through the soft tissue of Pearl’s geode, begging her to be filled. It takes her a while to realize she’s flushed teal down to her shoulders and her face is spasming in her ecstasy, because few things exist aside of her, her bits, Amethyst’s thumb, and what it makes her feel.

 “Use that mouth for better things,” she wheezes, mentally congratulating herself on her newly acquired dirty talk skills. _Such lewdness. Such grace_.

 All of her attempts to appear like anything other than a sex-frenzied mess dilute when one of her lover’s fingers slip in, then two; deliciously thick, filling her in. _Oh, damn it_. She doesn’t actually say it— she just moans, pushing towards that hand, rocking desperately in an attempt to increase the speed. A whispered, low _Amethyst_ is all she can muster amidst her arousal, and how she hates the smile of satisfaction her partner gives her, those eyes that say, _look what I can do to you_. She wants to wipe it right off.

 Her mate continues pumping in and out of her for a while, staring in delight, leaning down to kiss all over her while she does so, her other hand running up and down, squeezing whatever part it can reach. _So good_.

 Eventually she crouches, face-to-bits, and stares for a while, sucking in the sight of the glow and the wavy sex, not unlike a clam shell, pearlescent and various shades of blue. Her tongue pokes out, giving a tentative taste to the jewel above her opening, and Pearl visibly shudders, her bony hands landing on Amethyst’s fluffy mane and pushing it towards her crotch.

 That’s all the request she needs to thoroughly cave in, licking all over the folds of the geode, tracing circles over its jewel, poking the welcoming entrance. The lithe one cries her name, she can’t help but think, _she’s so close already_. Amethyst hasn’t even undressed, and her leggings are actually sticking to her thighs. She’s sure being in sight of something so hot and so deliciously salty while receiving nothing in return must be some sort of legally recognized torture. _I’m gonna sit on your face after this_.

 She probes her mate’s insides with a finger again, feeling the walls squeeze around it the way they would around a shifted appendage during mating season to suck its seed out. Pearl has arched her back into a contrived position, because for some reason she can get so hot she unintentionally gymnastics.

 Then, right when the pastel gem can feel herself about to come, her lover abruptly stops.

 Pearl shudders, an acute whine of pain shakily making its way out. “W-why? Why did you st-stop?”

 Amethyst grabs her by that beautiful short peachy mane. “Take a look yourself, babe.”

 And boy can she have a good look. Amethyst’s glow is so intense Pearl can actually make out the outline of her sex through the leggings, the fabric damp down to the middle of her thighs. She crosses her legs and grinds, desperate to return to the point of near-orgasm, the sight enough to serve as proper stimuli. “Looking good,” she says, her voice still shaky.

 “Yeah,” the lilac gem replies, phasing off her own clothes in a rain of sparkles. The moisture is enough to still make the skin of her legs slick. “Gonna look better in a sec’.”

 She takes a seat on the water, offering herself and rearranging in a comfortable position. “Come here and go nuts.”

 Pearl crawls to her with wobbly limbs and slides the tips of two fingers around the outline of Amethyst’s needy geode. There’s no word to describe it that isn’t cheesy, or gross, or out of place; so she avoids words and retorts to actions, propping herself on her elbows and gently massaging the small, hard amethyst atop the geode while teasing the entrance with another fingertip.

 The resulting _fuck yeah_ from her partner is quite satisfying, and enough for her to prop a finger in in one dry hit, drawing out a really hot moan.

 She doesn’t even bother with the gentle caresses or silly teases that come with preparation for lovemaking; Amethyst is clearly more than willing. Another of her fingers goes in, and they are long enough for Pearl to be able to curl them inside, rubbing and applying pressure to several spots on Amethyst’s inner walls.

 “Gods damn it, P.”

 “Yeah, that’s what you get for being an ass and not letting me finish.”

 A huff. “Love it when ya dirty talk.”

 “Of course you do. You rarely like anything that isn’t dirty.”

 Her fingers curl. “P-pearl.”

 The aforementioned lifts herself, never sliding out of Amethyst, and repositions so she can kiss the gemstone on her chest. “Love you, dear.” She resumes her pumping, biting one of the gem’s edges with her lips.

 Amethyst moans, one of her hands pushing her lover’s head down; and not wishing to be so mean, she complies, gently spreading her chubby thighs apart and giving herself a good taste of the geode, licking all over, her nose’s tip rubbing against the small amethyst on top.

 Her breath hitches, and her hand presses further on Pearl’s head. “ _Fuck_.”

 She understands exactly what she’s being asked for, sucking on Amethyst’s sensitive spot gingerly, biting with her lips; stopping sometimes so she can give a few tentative licks to the glistening jewel. The reaction is nothing short of absolutely pleasant, her hands having to hold her hips so they don’t buck out of control in need.

 Teasingly, she inserts her two fingers again, thrusting in and out while she offers her attention to the jewel, and she feels her muscles twitch in abandon, her partner trying to match the pace, trying to make it _faster_. Her back begins to arch, her toes occasionally wobble, and then the crowns of Pearl’s _teeth_ graze the jewel—

 “Stop,” the chubby one says. “I’m gonna finish and I don’t want to yet.”

 Pearl obeys, suddenly aware again of the pain in her own sex when she shifts her position out of her partner’s crotch. She knows exactly what comes next— it’s like a fusion dance. They awkwardly mingle, legs intertwinning, water sloshing around until they’re finally comfortable. Pearl can’t resist the temptation of giving her a searing kiss. Gods, those lips are so perfect.

 Their geodes join, rubbing, a couple of whines of pleasure resounding in unison at first contact. Amethyst’s sex is every bit as _warm_ as she is— Pearl’s never understood it, but ended up blaming it on the fact she was made on Earth—, and the friction makes her shudder, her teeth gritting at every instance their jewels meet, clicking against each other. Her long legs squeeze her partner, never wishing for it to end or for her to let go.

 Amethyst places little bites all over the skin of her mate’s neck, pinching with her teeth, then letting go; grinding against her mercilessly. The delayed climax has her eager, and Pearl’s willingness only makes the urge more fervent. She holds the pastel gem’s hips in place, bucking against her, moaning into her skin, relishing in the way she massages her scalp, runs her fingers through her generous mane. “Gods, P, I’m coming.”

 She feels her nod into their hug, signaling she’s close as well, and their rhythm—if one can call it that, for it has become erratic— becomes even rougher. Pearl’s shifted herself so their little crystals press together every time she rocks, and waves of ecstasy begin to ripple through Amethyst’s body, surging from her sex and expanding.

 Her mate buries her face in her chest so she can have a good taste of the gem, sliding that little, perfect tongue along all the edges, caressing the facets, unintentionally leaving her a perfect opening to try the same; and Amethyst bites down on the pearl presented to her, positioning her teeth on the edges and sliding along the smooth surface.

 The delicious heat of Pearl’s open geode leaves her own, and she’s about to curse when she feels the fingers slide in, striking a good spot, a thumb massaging her aching ‘clit’—again, if one were to call it that— at a rough, fast pace.

 She can’t hold back anymore. “ _Shit, Pearl_!” she yelps, her eyes closing in satisfaction, her body twitching with the intensity of the orgasm.

 The pastel gem peppers her sweaty face with kisses, pulling out and using her own fingers to ease what’s left of her climax. Amethyst is in a daze, but she still offers a hand, rubbing and pinching Pearl’s own little pearl with her soft fingertips and kissing her all over, offering special ministrations to the gem on her forehead, until she feels her shudder and moan her own name.

 They flop in the water, and Amethyst shudders at the cold. “We shoulda done it in my room, P,” she manages amidst labored breathing.

 Her lithe lover can barely make any words, instead just lying her head on Amethyst’s shoulder. “Well, we might as well have a fun round of naked water slide and go snuggle in one of your beds. I am dead tired.”

 It’s surprising how Amethyst can still manage a sly grin. “Oh really now, princess? What got you so tired if I may know?”

 “Nothing too big, “ she answers. “Just some lovemaking with the finest gem in town.”

 Amethyst snickers, and she pokes her so she gets off, much to her chagrin. Pearl hardly stands up, all of her limbs wobbly, and as soon as she does, her lover jumps to her feet and grabs her, throwing her in the air and grabbing her bridal style. “I’ll spare you the walk. Because I’m such a good wife.”

* * *

 

 The warmth of the bed is infinitely more welcome than the water, and they’re now snuggling, enjoying the warmth of their forms pressed together. Pearl has her cheek  against the crown of her mate’s head, and Amethyst is already snoring soundly, exhausted after the intense, if short, session of sex. To say she’s beautiful right now, with her unkempt, humid  hair, and a face slick with sweat, and a slight droplet of drool pooling in the corner of her lips, would possibly not fit the classic definition of the word, but Pearl loves her in every state, even when she’s like this. Whatever did she do to be so lucky to have her as her mate? They’d found her in the Kindergarten by total chance.

  _So lucky…_

 She presses her thin lips against her head, burying her face in the generous lilac mane, finding her scalp still radiates heat from their lovemaking. Before she can even become aware of it, her legs are already glowing, phasing into Amethyst’s torso, and she sighs and relaxes in the fusion, leaving Opal, tall, thin and nude, sprawled on the bed, sleeping lightly.


End file.
